rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
SotW Panoply
The Panoply page is for anything that could be considered equipment, and objects of artifact status or higher. Please keep personal effects, such as plot-related letters and "flavor" gear, in your personal equipment pages. Personal Effects and Artifacts Amber Melody Resources ••••• * Bow of the Poet-Kings * Violin of the Poet-Kings * Three Orichalcum Skin-mount Amulets * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor * Hearthstone Amulet of Dawn's Cleansing Light * Jade Hearthstone Bracers * Tasked Fiddle of Air * Fivefold-Harmonic Adapter * Band of Faith * Map of First-Age Western Demesnes * Green Castestone ** Set in the Portrait of the Champions of the West * Fire-enchanted Pants Dax Resources •••• * The Serpent's Fang, Shadow's Grace's Chain Daiklave * The Kraken's Claw, Shadow's Grace's Baneclaw * Orichalcum Discreet Essence Armor * Silken Armor * Traveler's Cloak * Shadow's Grace's Headband * Band of Faith * Solar Seal (Night caste) * Violet Castestone ** Now serving as a compass with five arrows in the dash of the Coatl * Glorious Solar Hotplate * Freshwater Pearl * Traveler's Staff Fern Resources ••••• * Hand of Rainbows * Orichalcum biomagitech legs and arm ** Spear-Thrower of Exalted Prowess, now integrated into Fern's left arm * Red Castestone ** Now a permanent red amber blindfold providing free essence sight, at the expense of normal vision * Fern's Library * Fern's Workshops and Materials * The Perceptive Coronet, a combination Dragon Tear Tiara and mile-range Dragonfly's Ranging Eye * Satchel of Resplendent Healing ** Missing most things, still has Advanced Medical Tools, provide +4 to medical rolls * Band of Faith * Eternal Stylus and First Age Inks Largo Resources •••• * Vengeful Claw (Arcadi's Grand Grimscythe) * Reinforced Breastplate * Modified Tiger Shark Armor (Lion Shark Armor) * White Castestone ** Currently in the basement of the Oasis of the Damned * Recorder of Everlasting Glories * Defender of the Righteous Warlord (biting Artifact shield) * Band of Faith * Yasal Crystal ** Contains Syrisie * Fire-enchanted Cloak * Lion's Golden Mane * Lion's Plate Collectively Owned * Four Prayer Transceiver Modules * Starmetal Firewand * One set Jade Hearthstone Bracers * Two suits Red Jade Reinforced Breastplate * One suit Tiger Shark Armor * Two Red Jade Daiklaves * Three Winterbreath Jars ** Two are currently filled with vitriol ** The other holds the Yasal Crystal that Syrisie is trapped inside * Three Bands of Faith * Several containers of honey from the Bees of Zarlath * Glaive of the Last Maiden * Midnight's White Knife * Howl's Soulsteel Grand Grimcleaver Hearthstones Amber Melody * Stone of Mela's Breath, rating 1, The Tomb of Amyana * Jewel of the Flying Heart, rating 1, Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Stone of Recognition, rating 2, Home * Gem of Inhuman Beauty, rating 4, Nightingale's Roost * Stone of Airwalking, rating 4, Speckled Water Dax * Seven Leaping Dragon Stone, rating 4, The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace * Stone of Night and Day, rating 5, The Ivory Pillar * Stone of Prismatic Water, rating 1, The Tomb of Amyana * Gem of Poison Body, rating 3, Ziggurat of the Sun Fern * Neverdrown Opal, rating 3, Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Stone of Solid Water, rating 2, The Tomb of Amyana * Key of the Mother, rating 5, Mother's Sanctum * Stone of Quick Thought, rating 1, Reflex Field Largo * Sun's Judging Eye, rating 4(2), Fortress of the Black Lion ** Powering Coatl * Orb of Flashing Light, rating 3, Desert Monastery * Lion's Golden Eye, rating 5, Oasis of the Damned * Candent Carbuncle, rating 4, Gem Coliseum Vehicles, Locations, and Followers Amber Melody * Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Nightingale's Roost * The Speckled Water * Home * Cult ••• ** The Cult of the Resplendent Whisperer of the Sands ** Followers in Coral * Influence ••• ** Reputation in Coral as violinist and businesswoman ** One-fifths share in Vason's Luck Dax * Lunar Mate: Serentatis * The Coatl, Airship MAN-XSOL-01 * The Phantom ** Destroyed by Syrisie * Sandboat, rather used looking, as if it's been on many adventures... ** Being stored on the Diamond Resolve * The Unseen Grotto of Night's Embrace * The Ivory Pillar * Ziggurat of the Sun * Coil of Integumentary Darkness - Cid, for short Fern * Diamond Resolve, exceptional sailing ship * Dinghy * Resplendent Dolphin IX * Sailing Stone of the Thousand Hands * Dragon-Arch of Keiala Maya * Mother's Sanctum * Reflex Field * Cult ••• ** Thousand Hands Convoy ** Chiropterans inhabiting the Ziggurat of the Sun * Assorted demons: ** Three stomach-bottle bugs, two of which follow her (dematerialized) while the third perches in the back of her head. ** One of Orabilis' glass-winged owls, who is currently researching for her (informally) in Malfeas Largo * Lunar Mate: Leviathan * Fortress of the Black Lion * Oasis of the Damned * Desert Monastery * Familiar ** Shahra, Largo's faithful simhata * Influence ••• ** Reputation built in Gem as pit fighter * Followers ••• ** The Desert Lion Tribe Collectively Owned * The Tomb of Amyana * Followers ••• ** Chiropterans inhabiting the Ziggurat of the Sun Category:Sunlight on the Water